youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazy Mermaid Life (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Crazy Mermaid Life. Season 1 Episode 1: A Stone Magic Upload Date: February 11, 2012 Bella steps on a stone, looks at the full moon, and goes crazy. Episode 2: MerFreak Upload Date: March 18, 2012 Bella finally discovers what's happened to her. Episode 3: Goofing Around Upload Date: March 18, 2012 Nikki and Bella get home from school, and have the time of their lives. Episode 4: Power Play Upload Date: March 17, 2012 Bella and Payton do a little research to find Bella's powers, and find them. Episode 5: Payton's Secret Upload Date: March 17, 2012 Payton's been acting weird lately. Bella accidentally splashes her, and discovers her titular secret. Episode 6: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: March 3, 2012 Nikki and Bella are having fun when things go downhill. Part 2 Upload Date: March 3, 2012 A water tentacle attacks the girls. Part 3 Upload Date: March 24, 2012 The girls finally start to figure out what's going on. Season 2 Episode 1: New Year, New Cousin Upload Date: April 1, 2012 Episode 2: An Unfortunate Dream Upload Date: March 28, 2012 Bella and Payton get trapped in a nightmare in which they aren't mermaids. Episode 3: Cabin Fever Upload Date: April 6, 2012 Bella goes on an eclipse-fueled rampage, eventually forcing Payton to lose it as well. Episode 4: Sea Sick Upload Date: April 8, 2012 Payton and Bella eat some sea popcorn and become sick. Episode 5: New Member Upload Date: April 9, 2012 Crossover with an upcoming show created by oreolover2002. Episode 6: Fish Out of Water Upload Date: April 20, 2012 Payton discovers that Bella's been keeping a journal about their mermaid lives. Soon after, Bella's brother discovers the diary. Episode 7: Slash of Knowledge Upload Date: April 21, 2012 Bella does some research, and finds out a few new things about the full moon. Episode 8: New Girl Upload Date: May 6, 2012 Bella meets a new girl named Nicole and they start to bond. Payton becomes jealous, and Bella ends up caught between the two. Episode 9: A Twist at Grandma's Part 1 Upload Date: May 8, 2012 Bella goes to her grandma's house, and her brother accidentally exposes her. Part 2 Upload Date: June 29, 2012 Bella, while visiting her other grandma, discovers a note and gets dragged underwater. When she wakes up, she has no memory of the incident. Episode 10: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: May 24, 2012 Bella witnesses another eclipse, to Payton and Nicole's concern. The day repeats itself, and Payton gets a strange text message. Part 2 Upload Date: May 30, 2012 Bella and Payton find out that Nicole is a mermaid too. Later, Payton is captured. Season 3 Episode 1: Nikki's Back Upload Date: June 16, 2012 When Bella gets home from the beach, she discovers that her twin sister, Nikki, is back in town. The twins head to the park, only to discover that the people who kidnapped Payton are back in town. Episode 2: Night Fright Upload Date: June 29, 2012 Up late, Bella meets a ghost. Things only get weirder when Payton comes over. Bella gets locked in the bathroom, losing her intelligence thanks to an incantation. Episode 3: Camp Emily Upload Date: July 4, 2012 The camping trip Bella was looking forward to is spoiled by the sudden arrival of her "evil" cousin, Emily. Episode 4: Changed Mermaid Upload Date: July 10, 2012 Payton comes home goth, something Bella isn't too happy about. They fight, and Bella decides to move on, even after Payton wants to repair their friendship. Episode 5: First Sighting Upload Date: July 30, 2012 Bella gets lost in the woods, in the rain, and the water tentacle makes another appearance. Episode 6: Toil and Trouble, Part 1 Upload Date: July 30, 2012 Emily shows up at Bella's house, they get into a fight, and Emily begins snooping around in Bella's things, eventually stumbling across her biggest secret. Episode 7: Toil and Trouble, Part 2 Upload Date: July 30, 2012 Bella manages to delete the mermaid photos off Emily's iPod, and threatens her not to tell anyone. Episode 8: Change . . . Upload Date: August 18, 2012 Nikki moves. Payton and Bella have a bizarre dream, sleepwalking while under its influence, and remember nothing the next morning. Episode 9: Clues Revealed Upload Date: August 18, 2012 Payton and Bella are getting sick of the mermaid stuff. They find a note, and the water tentacle shows up again. Episode 10: The Capture Upload Date: August 26, 2012 Payton and Bella go for a walk in the woods, only to see the people who kidnapped Payton almost a year ago. The two girls are chased into the woods, and the next day, something terrible happens. Episode 11: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: October 7, 2012 Bella and Payton are captured, and their kidnappers decide to expose them. Part 2 Upload Date: October 28, 2012 Season 4 This Isn't Good, Part 1 Upload Date: January 8, 2013 Payton is starting to lose her memory, and it's up to Bella and Emily to get it back. This Isn't Good, Part 2 Upload Date: February 16, 2013 Category:The Crazy Mermaid Life Category:Episode List